


Sacrifices

by BrutalDood



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Adultery, Cheating, Demons, Divorce, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Work In Progress, abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Joseph’s marriage is a loveless pit of loneliness. That is until he finds a savior, destined to take him away from all this. But can the savior live up to all of this? Can Joseph ever truly be saved?





	1. Changes

He never really wanted to get married, no, not to anyone he’d been with anyway. He wasn’t much for commitment but there was pressure. There was always pressure from his mom and dad and his wife’s own parents. They had to get married, they just had to! Well Joseph, being very susceptible to peer pressure fell for it. He gave in and decided forever with her wasn’t so bad… Well he was wrong, very very wrong. 

Waking up was only half the torture, after all losing a grip on your own fantasy land in favor of letting reality sink it’s ugly gnarled fangs deep in the flesh of your mind was not an easy task. Most definitely was sitting up a challenge for the man, in his mid to late twenties and yet he tied himself down so early. More or less to someone who he barely knew, all because he was afraid of being alone. He looked over at his wife with contempt, he loved her at least he did at one time. When love was blind and knew no flaw, but now it was all ever too apparent for him. Her snore when she slept often kept him up to late hours in the night, her tossing and turning limited him to a tiny and select part of the bed… That is if he got any at all and wasn’t shunned to the couch in their nearly barren and unwelcoming living room. It was not ugly, just barren with a smell of professionalism, not the scent warm cookies or even flowers woman often preferred.

After some steady convincing it was worth the money, Joseph rose up from his bed. He slammed his hand down on the alarm that had been blaring garringly loud. He left his room only after putting on his robe; he decided that the kitchen would be a better location to sulk. He put on a pot of coffee and searched the kitchen drawers for his smokes. Only after throwing Stephanie’s magazines on the counter did he find his smokes, he couldn’t say he was surprised… After all she was the one who had a problem with his smoke breath and stinking up the couch. I guess that really didn’t mean much though, the only other living thing in the house was her. She’d made him get rid of his old red-haired chow, she’d said he was a big dog and that she was afraid of big dogs. Of course that didn’t make much sense, Elmo was a sweetheart and always came up to her for pets, Joseph had taught him not to jump… Still, it didn’t stop Stephanie’s complaints and threats, with a heavy heart he did give the Chow to his friend, Rick. He knew Rick would treat the dog right, after all he did look after Elmo whenever Joseph was out of town or was going to be out late.

Now he sat, bitter smoking a cigarette against the bar and waiting on his coffee to be done. A beep indicated it was ready at last and Joseph pours himself a cup of coffee, black. He preferred his coffee black, it’s how he had his first sip and he felt it helped him wake up more if it was black. Whether that was true or not, Joseph didn’t know but he didn’t really care to find out. He hurried his sips and drags from his cigarette, knowing that if he took his time that he’d have to face Stephanie nagging him about smoking inside and drinking his coffee black. It stained his teeth more easily that way but he didn’t think teeth mattered all that much. Not when he smiled as little as he did. Joseph was quick with stubbing out his cigarette and lighting one of Stephanie’s Japanese cherry blossom candles that he didn’t really care for. He scrubbed the cup and quickly put it in the dishwasher. 

As he walked back into the bedroom Stephanie passed him, going out. They shared a synchronized grunt, not even glancing at each other as they passed by. Joseph pulled on his daily suit and tie, going to his mind-numbingly boring office job. He stood at the door and waiting for Stephanie to approach him in one of his old t-shirts, “Have a good day at work, I love you.” She spoke, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. It was routine and Joseph had to keep himself from sighing, it was so disingenuous at this point. Still, he returned the habit, “I love you too, Steph.” He spoke, sweeping the brown locks from her face and giving her forehead a quick peck. She smiled up at him and he gave her a strained smile back. She left after that, no more habits to indulge, nothing else to say just to say it. Joseph turned away and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

He approached his car and knew today was going to be a long one. His office job was all routine and habit, hour after hour, coffee cup after coffee cup. Mild banter between him and coworkers who he had no intention of talking to outside of the office. The only difference today is that his boss approached him with complaints about Joseph forgetting to copy a minor document. After the task was completed he handed it in, took even more scorn and then clocked out. A familiar numb feeling sunk into his heart as he threw his briefcase in the back seat. He needed a change of pace, he couldn’t go home right now. Not with all the habit and routine that laid there, he needed something, something or substance. After a few moments of consideration he decided to go down to the bar, a place he used to frequent before he met Stephanie. 

The roads were familiar and nostalgic to see after so long, fond memories traced the road and cheerful dialog wisped through the air. Joseph felt a small smile spread across his lips, he couldn’t wait to get there. 

 

Finally Joseph pulls into a parking space, there was the same amount of cars as he’d remembered. He took off his blazer and went inside, rushing to get away from his boring car, his boring job, his boring life. Joseph went inside, looking around and realizing that not one thing had changed. He smiled at that, good old reliable. He sat down on one of those old barstools, the warm glow and feel of the old bar made him feel at home again. The bartender turns around and looks shocked to see Joseph, “Joey, is dat you, boy?” He asked, “Yeah, Butch… Thought I’d stop by, it’s been a minute huh?” Joseph laughed, “You don’t reckon?” Butch chuckled along. “It hasn’t changed a bit, Butch.” Joseph remarked, “I reckon, only difference is da new guy. He ain’t been here long, he’s one a dos, ya know, biker type guys.” Butch explained. Joseph nodded, he guessed the guy was sort of my replacement. Although, you could hardly call Joseph a biker, after all, he was your typical suburban man. 

Just as he’d had begun to order a rum and coke on the rocks the door rang, someone had come in. He turned to look, it appeared this was the new guy. His skin was tan, his eyes were dark, his hair was shaggy and dark brown. Joseph gazed at his leather jack and all the badges he wore on it, his jeans were ripped and tattered and the shirt beneath the leather jacket was white. He approached the bar, his boots clacking the ground as he walked, and sat down beside Joseph, “Heya dere, Butch.” He spoke, his toothpick hanging out the side of his mouth. “Joey, this is Switchblade.” Butch spoke, motioning towards the new guy. The supposed “Switchblade” turned to Joseph, “Hey dere, Joe.” Switchblade greeted, leaning against the bar. Joseph nodded and gave him a small smile, turning back to order his drink. He didn’t have much interest in the new guy, only in drinking. 

Butch slid Joseph his drink and he was on it as soon as it reached him. Joseph knew Stephanie wouldn’t be thrilled that he was drinking, Stephanie hated when he drank. This was mostly because Joseph was the type to sing, dance, and shout. Joseph rolled his eyes at the thought of her, he resented the idea of going home to her complaining. Maybe he could sleep in his car, say he worked late, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d fallen asleep in his car… Usually then he was too exhausted to get out, mainly because he went in early or worked late. Why wouldn’t he work over, he hated being home and it got Stephanie more money. 

Joseph was soon ripped from his mind as he felt something splash his shirt, “Shit!” Joseph recognized the new guys voice, it took him a minute but he realized that Switchblade had spilled his drink on him. “Dammit.” Joseph mumbled, grabbing a napkin from the bar and dabbing it on his shirt. Switchblade went on, apologizing for spilling his drink, Joseph waving at him dismissively and insisting it’s nothing. In all honesty Joseph wishes he was alone, but he supposed that was due to years of conditioning and telling himself he’s just fine and alright just sitting by himself in silence or sitting in silence next to someone who doesn’t care much for conversation. He knew years earlier that he’d probably care for this guy, think he’s cool, mysterious and interesting… But now he thought the worst and assumed it didn’t matter to get to know people, everyone becomes a stranger again eventually. 

Soon though a man playing guitar in the corner caught his eyes, Joseph always did like guitars although he never got to learn to play them. Switchblade was interested in the man playing the guitar too, singing a tune neither of them had heard before but both of them recognized as a feeling in their chest and a knot in their throat, “And the old dog isn’t so old, and not everything that shines in the moonlight is gold. So he told me, Davey don’t go chasing shiny mold, it’ll age you ten-fold.” A strange song, but one that was blunt. Switchblade sighed, “Ain’t that the truth.” He huffed, turning back to the bar with his newly-poured scotch in hand, “Yeah.” Joseph replied somewhat pitifully as he spun back too.

 

The night came and passed faster than Joseph had planned, it was two in the morning by the time he was stumbling out the bar. He wasn’t until he had his hand on the car door until he noticed Switchblade was behind him, the man put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder, “Hey man, there’s no way you can drive like that.” He said, “‘M fine.” Joseph murmured, Switchblade wouldn’t let go of Joseph’s shoulder though, “No way, I’m not letting you drive like this.” Switchblade insisted, “Needa get home.” He mumbled, “Look, I’ll drive you, catch the bus back and then drive my car home.” Switchblade started, “But I need your keys.” He stated. Joseph was too tired go argue, flinging the keys into Switchblade’s hand and crawling over the dash. Switchblade got in, Joseph pointed to the GPS, “Address, on there.” He mumbled before slouching down in his seat. Switchblade hit the home navigation button and drove Joseph home.

When they arrived Switchblade got out, “You need help inside?” He asked, “No, I sleep here.” Joseph replied, pushing the seat down so that he could lay. Switchblade again was skeptical, “Are you sure?” He inquired, “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Joseph mumbled. Switchblade nodded, writing something on a piece of paper and putting it on the dashboard, “I’ll see you around, Joe. Take it easy.” Switchblade said, getting out of the car and shutting the door. Switchblade walked down the street to the bus stop and waited to go back to the bar and get his car. It was a long night.

 

Joseph woke up in his car, something not unusual. His head was pounding and it was a struggle for him just to sit up, although the position he slept in didn’t exactly help either. As he sat up he felt the horrendous crick in his neck, he wasn’t surprised but merely frustrated with the irritation. He checked the time, he had to be at work about twenty minutes ago… Great. He backed out of the parking lot, opting to wear the same clothes. Was it sanitary? No. Did he smell like booze and Switchblade’s cologne mixed with a little cigarette smoke? Yes. As he pulled into his parking spot he sprayed himself down with his own cologne, hoping it would drown out the stench rather than just blend in with the other smells. Hope is just as useless as faith he supposed, as it did nothing more than blend a horrible mesh of smells. 

He approached his cubicle, barren and boring as the first day. He sat down and put his work bag on the table, glancing once at his computer as it turned on before leaving his little hole, going to grab coffee. He waited on his coffee with a grimace on described as the “Hungover and depressed” face. He often saw it on new coworkers but the old ones seemed to have a permanent scowl, so it was very difficult to spot a drunken old person on his floor. One of the old coworkers he’d known since he’d been there came in and sat at the table, “One of those nights? Thought you’d left it behind you?” He inquired, Joseph wasn’t exactly surprised by the nosy and intrusive nature of his coworker, after all he’d been used to it by now. He shrugged in response, “Can’t a man have a drink every once in awhile.” He shrugged, avoiding the gaze of the old man, opting to fix his coffee instead.

The old man grunted, Joseph knew he could’ve made a comeback but he knew that the old guy just didn’t care to comment any further. Joseph sipped his coffee and wandered back to his cubicle, avoiding eye contact with his coworkers… Usually it was to avoid starting conversation. The day passed like a snail on the pavement outside, slow and grueling. Joseph was happy to run out of the office, familiarity was becoming mind-numbing at this point. Sitting in his car, Joseph pondered on places to go, but just as he cranked the car the air turned on and a paper went flying. Joseph went looking, a small piece of paper lay on his passenger’s seat. He leaned over and picked it up, it had a number on it and then under that it read, “Text me, Switchblade.” Joseph nearly snorted. He’d forgotten about that guy, but as he sat staring at that paper he felt himself reaching for his phone. 

Joseph had been bored and lonely for weeks, months, and familiarity was killing him… Maybe what he needed was someone new and interesting in his life. Maybe Switchblade was the mystery he needed right now. Joseph carefully punched the number into his phone, adding the contact and composing a new text “Hey, It’s Joseph from the bar.” he sent it, knowing it was clumsy and left little room for conversation between them… But it was the first time he contacted anyone but his wife in a long time. Joseph set his phone down in the cupholder and drove home, it never buzzed. Joseph sat on his couch, his phone on the coffee table and Stephanie beside him. She grinned at him, “How was work sweetie?” She asked, “Fine.” Joseph grumbled back. Stephanie period longer and longer for details but it was all the same as it has always been. Stephanie grew bored of Joseph and went to the kitchen, plundering in her wine glasses and opening another bottle.

Joseph watched reality TV as Stephanie drank and danced to music in the kitchen. Stephanie refused to turn down her music, even when it drowned out the TV. Stephanie then began talking on the phone with one of her friends, Samantha. Eventually she ran out into the living room, “I’m going out with Sam tonight, we’re watching a movie and going out for dinner. Don’t wait up honey.” She chirped, kissing Joseph’s forehead. There was a horn outside and Stephanie ran out the door almost leaving her keys on the way. Joseph sighed at the silence from the kitchen, calling a pizza place to order dinner. After ordering his dinner Joseph went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

As the refrigerator door closed he heard a buzz from the coffee table. Joseph grumbled in confusion, dragging himself into the living room, setting his beer on the coffee table. He picked up his phone, new message from Switchblade, “Hey man, what’s up?” Joseph smiled, “Nothing much, the wife’s out with her friend.” Joseph replied, after about two minutes Switchblade replied, “I’m so bored man, the bar closed early.” Joseph remembered the days when he was the same, “Well, you can come over and hangout with me if you want, I ordered pizza.” Joseph replied. Five minutes passes, “Sure man, that sounds cool, what’s your address? I’ll head over.” Switchblade responded, Joseph replied with his address and Switchblade replied, “Be over soon.” Joseph smiled and put his phone down beside himself on the couch. 

 

There was a knock at the door, it’d been ten minutes. Joseph gets up and answers the door, there he stood, Switchblade. “Well hey there, stranger.” He chuckled, “Come on in, pizza isn't here yet.” Joseph replied, Switchblade came in, following Joseph to the living room, “This’s a nice house you got here.” Switchblade said, plopping down on the couch, Joseph sat beside him. “Thanks, we just cleaned up around here last week.” Joseph replied, “My house’s pretty dirty, but hey, I ain’t there most the time.” Switchblade chuckled, “I like to stay gone, ‘specially with the bitch I live with.” Switchblade added, “Oh, you’re married?” Joseph inquired, “Nah, hell no, she’s ma’ sister. She got evicted last month so I let ‘er stay with me.” Switchblade explained, “‘Sides, ya can’t tie down a stallion like me.” Switchblade continued, Joseph chuckled at that. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Joseph went to answer it, it was the pizza guy. Joseph paid the guy and took the pizza, setting it on the coffee table. “Now for the real reason I came here.” Switchblade jokes, “Oh like I’m letting you eat any of this.” Joseph retorted, “Don’t make me show you why they call me Switchblade.” Switchblade played along, they both ended up laughing. “Anyway, ya got a beer, Joe?” Switchblade asked, “Yeah, lemme go get you one.” Joseph replied, getting up and going into the kitchen. Joseph felt strange with his back to Switchblade, he felt like he was being watched, although he didn’t exactly feel threatened. 

Joseph returned shortly with a beer in his hand, sliding it over to Switchblade, “Thanks, Joe.” He replied, cracking it open and making quick work of drinking it. Joseph turned to the pizza, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday so it was welcomed. “So why didn’t the wife take ya with ‘er?” Switchblade inquired, “Eh, she wanted a girls night.” Joseph shrugged, “Kinda sick of her anyway.” The blond mumbled, “She really that bad?” Switchblade asked, “She isn’t exactly wife of the year or anything.” Joseph replied nearly through his teeth. Switchblade gave him a look of shock, “Sorry, didn’t mean to get tense, thing’s have just been not so good.” Joseph replied, “I understand man.” Switchblade replied, as he began to turn to the pizza. 

 

After a few hours both Joseph and Switchblade were drunk, Joseph turns to the clock, “Jesus it’s two in the morning. Where the hell is Steph?” Joseph grumbled angrily. Switchblade is coming back to the couch with a beer and he falls forward over Joseph’s coffee table. Switchblade catches himself with the back of the couch, nearly nose to nose with Joseph, “Shit man, my bad.” Switchblade slurs, Joseph’s too busy getting lost in Switchblade’s dark eyes. Joseph’s body was so warm from liquor and he could feel Switchblade’s hot breath, “Joe?” Switchblade slurred in confusion, he looked back into Joseph’s eyes. He got close, nose to nose with Switchblade, eyes lidded. Just as he’s about to lean in, he realizes what he’s doing. “Shit.” Joseph mumbled angrily, turning away. “Sorry, man.. I’m so out of it.” He added. Switchblade nodded and sat down beside Joseph slowly and while stumbling over himself. 

Joseph let Switchblade sleep on his couch since it was obvious he couldn’t drive home with how drunk he was. Joseph laid in his bed, remembering how pretty and warm Switchblade was, how he looked confused and was gazing at Joseph, leaning over him, clumsily. Joseph groaned, and palmed his pitched tent, what the hell was wrong with him? He was married to a woman, Stephanie. Joseph gave an unapproving grunt and let his eyes fall shut.


	2. Going Out

Joseph awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up right, his eyes wide with fear and his heart beating in his chest like the most amazing drum solo there ever was. He looked beside him, no Stephanie. What time was it? He looked over to his clock, "4:12 AM" Joseph sighed and fell back down to meet his pillow, "Goddammit." He grumbled, rolling over onto his side. He tried desperately to get the thoughts of Stephanie cheating out of his mind, but he still knew that it wasn't out of character for his "crazy" wife. Although he supposed he shouldn't pay it much mind anymore, it wasn't like this was one of the first times and it wouldn't be the last either. It was no secret to the man that his wife was much too friendly with other men and even sometimes women. Joseph sighed, "Dammit Steph." He grumbled, he supposed he should check his phone for drunk texts or missed calls from her. He looked over at the nightstand, picking up his phone, "No New Messages" Not surprised, Joseph put the phone back down and got up. He needed a smoke.

It wasn't often that the blonde felt the need to smoke, but recently it seemed like he was becoming reliant on the stress relief... Even if it wasn't always long-lasting. Joseph stood out on his back porch, the small candle on the table was lit and he sat in the light of the flame, sucking in nicotine until it made his throat burn unbearably. Joseph hated the smell of it but he'd guessed everything had something wrong with it; pizza makes you fat, soda's bad for your kidneys, cheese backs you up, and barbecue looks disgusting. Joseph just ignored the bad when he could, Stephanie, though, made it hard for him to do that all to often. He felt like the worst husband in the world all too often when she'd look at him with those lonely eyes. He hated it, hated himself for not fixing things, even when he said he would. Everyday he'd promise to do better and everyday it always stayed the same.

Joseph sighed, He wished he could be better but he knew himself too well to buy into that, no matter how many times he tried to sell it to himself.

Joseph managed to fall back asleep soon after his smoke break, waking up to messy sheets beside him, indicating someone had been there. The bathroom light had been left on, the bottom right cabinet slightly ajar. Joseph sighed, closing it all the way and glancing at the garbage can beside the toilet, something in there caught his eye. At first he dismissed it but as he relayed the image in his head, something was off. Joseph looked back at the can, something pink in it. Joseph made a small confused "hmpf", he hadn't cleaned the bin in quite a while. Thinking back he can't remember the last time he had cleaned anything. He was surprised Stephanie hadn't either.

He goes to reach into the bin and grab the object, seemingly hidden under multiple paper towels and candy wrappers. Joseph was soon stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder, "Honey?" Joseph spun around to meet the uncharacteristically cheerful Stephanie. She smiled at him, "Sorry that I was out so late, Brenda had a little too much to drink, I spent most of the night in the E.R. with her." Stephanie apologized, "Although, I see you weren't too lonely, you're friend's still passed out on the couch..." She said, "I wish you would've told me you invited over company Joseph, I almost beat him up when I came in this morning." Joseph ignored her ramblings, she always talked to him like he was her child... Usually when she did that he ignored her.

Eventually Stephanie went into the bathroom to shower and Joseph went into the living room. "Heya there, Joe." Joseph heard from the couch, he turned and watched Switchblade sit up, "Hey, man, how'd ya sleep?" Joseph asked, "Like a rock." Switchblade replied. "Who's the fiery blonde?" He inquired, "Excuse me?" Joseph replied, caught off guard. Switchblade stretched, "A blonde chick came in last night and beat me with her purse until I started calling for you." He replied, "Then she sighed and cursed at you, leaving me in the living room to calm down from my heart attack." Switchblade added. Joseph groaned, realizing that he was talking about Stephanie, "Oh... That was my wife, Stephanie." Joseph replied, "Makes sense why you're having issues then." Switchblade huffed, "Anyway, can I get a cup a' coffee?" Switchblade inquired, "Oh yeah, sure, I'll go put a pot on." Joseph replied, heading into the kitchen and preparing a pot of coffee.

After a few minutes of waiting and nearly falling asleep standing, the coffee dings and Joseph sticks his head out of the kitchen, "Coffee's ready!" He calls to Switchblade. Switchblade groans and cracks his neck before getting up to make his coffee. Joseph is pillaging the cabinets to look prepare for breakfast, Stephanie liked breakfast one weekends, but she didn't like cooking it. Joseph turns to get the knives when he finally looks at Switchblade, it appears Switchblade doesn't understand boundaries or doesn't even know what they are, as he was standing in Joseph's kitchen in his underwear and his shirt. Joseph felt his face turn red with embarrassment, "I see you've made yourself at home." Joseph said, reaching by Switchblade for his kitchen knife. "Hm?" Switchblade inquired, "You aren't exactly dressed." Joseph replied, "I get hot in my sleep, didn't bring any pajamas, didn't plan on getting that drunk." Switchblade said, "But it was fun, I'd do it again." He added on with a chuckle. Joseph smiled, maybe Switchblade could replace one of his many distant friends.

Joseph finished making an omelette for Stephanie and called after her, "Steph! Breakfast's ready!" He shouted, pulling off his apron and stuffing it in a cupboard. Switchblade sat at their tiny dining table, it was a pitiful thing but it did it's job. Joseph came over and sat beside him, Switchblade hummed and sipped his coffee, "Would you like anything? Some toast or cereal, maybe?" Joseph asked, Switchblade looked and him and raised an eyebrow. After a minute of silence his questioning look turned into a snicker, "Nah, Joe, ya ain't gotta cook for me. I don't eat in the mornin'." He replied, "Just drink coffee 'n smoke." He added on. Joseph smiled, he was the same way.

Stephanie came out of their bedroom, going straight into the kitchen to get her breakfast, not saying a word to either of them. Switchblade huffs, "Lovely ain't she." He mumbled, if Joseph where any other man, married to any other woman, maybe he'd have gotten offended and tried to defend her... But he was himself and he was married to Stephanie. All he could do was nod and give a sigh. Joseph looked to Switchblade, who was staring into his drink, "What're you up to today?" He inquired, Switchblade shrugged, "Nothin' much, go home, feed the dog 'n cat, hang around maybe, go grab some drinks, maybe hit up the titty bar." Switchblade said with not much excitement in his voice, "Titty bar?" Joseph inquired, "Strip club." Switchblade stated, "Oh, haven't been to one since before I met Stephanie." Joseph shrugged, "She doesn't let you go to 'em?" Switchblade asked, "Nah, it's cool though... the girls are kind of... Gross." Joseph cringed at the thought.

Switchblade smirked, "Hey man, I can say I need help down at the shop and take you with me. We get outta here, and you get to see some tits." Switchblade offered, Joseph didn't care about seeing tits, but he'd take any excuse to get the hell out of his house. "I'll have to get dressed and tell Stephanie bye." Joseph said, Switchblade nodded, "I'll get dressed and wait." He added. Joseph went into his bedroom and dressed, then he headed into the kitchen. Stephanie stood, eating her omelette and drinking her tea. "I've gotta go babe, Switchblade needs help down at the shop." Joseph said, Stephanie looked him up and down, doing something she hadn't done since the last time they got drunk together. She ran her hands up and down Joseph's chest, "Are you sure you can't stay?" She pouted in a rather flirtatious manner, Joseph was shocked. His wife hadn't acted that way since he met her.

Stephanie was all over Joseph, "C'mon Steph, Switch is counting on me." Joseph said, "Well, okay... But when you get home you better give me attention." Stephanie pouted, "No problem." Joseph replied, Stephanie grinned and kissed him. "Love you, see you tonight." She giggled, winking. Joseph waved, "Love you too, Steph." and he was gone. Switchblade saw the surprise on Joseph's face, "You alright?" He asked, "Yeah, my wife's just... Acting fucking weird." Joseph replied. They both got in the car and drove off.

Switchblade stopped off at a small house, it looked old and lived in for sure. "C'mon, I gotta grab my wallet and make sure my dog ain't dead." Switchblade said, unbuckling and going up the sidewalk, Joseph shrugged and followed him. They went inside, the floor was hardwood with a carpet in front of the door and a big carpet in the living room. "Jenny! Wake the fuck up!" Switchblade shouted down the hall, "Baby! Baby!" Switchblade called, suddenly a pit bull terrier runs out of the hallway, "There she is!" Switchblade cooed, Joseph flinched as the dog looked at him. "Aye man, she's a sweetheart, she don't bite unless I tell 'er to." Switchblade said, smiling. Joseph shakily and hesitantly held out his had to the dog, she came up and sniffed him, licking his hand. "She likes you." Switchblade replied, "Joseph uncovered his eyes and gave the dog a pet on the head. She looked at Joseph, wagging her tail at him. Joseph spoke shakily, "H-hey, Baby." He said timidly, she nudged her head against Joseph's hand for another pet.

Joseph continued to pet Baby, Switchblade chuckled, "Told ya, she's a big baby. That's why she's named Baby. Dog's scared of 'er shadow." Switchblade chuckled, Joseph smiled, "I-I've always been scared of Pit bull Terriers, one attacked my Chow once... And then me, when I defended my Chow." Joseph replied, "Damn, I'm sorry man... They ain't all like that, most of 'em are like Baby." Switchblade informed, Joseph smiled, "I miss having a dog, Steph made me get rid of Elmo... I gave him to an old friend who used to look after Elmo when I went out of town." Joseph spoke. Switchblade sighed, "No offense, man, but your wife sounds like a..." Switchblade's voice wandered off, as he was thinking of the proper word he should use in order to only be slightly offensive, "A selfish bitch?" Joseph chimed in, Switchblade looked at him in a slight state of shock, "Well, yeah..." He agreed hesitantly. Joseph nodded, "Yeah, most of my friends tend to think that." He shrugged. A small bittersweet laugh left Joseph's lips, he still hated thinking of his old friends.

Switchblade sighed, patting Joseph's shoulder. "Let me get my stuff, it'll just be a minute." Switchblade said, walking off, down the hall.

Switchblade took us out to a bar first, one of the kind with dancing and music, not like the old one that Joseph met him at. He was out on the dance floor and Joseph was ordering another drink, The blonde felt his phone buzz. He looked at it, "1 New Message From: Stephanie" Joseph looked at what it said, "You on your way home yet? I miss you!" He groaned, when he wants space she won't go away and when he wants love she's nowhere to be found. He snarled. Joseph was about to type out an angry, drunken response but then he felt a hand on my arm. The blonde looked over his shoulder, "Hey man, c'mon let's dance." Switchblade laughed, the blonde smiled a bit. He looked at Switchblade and looked at his phone. "Incoming Call From Stephanie" Joseph scrunched up his nose again, ignoring the call and shoving his phone into his pocket. "Yeah man, let me grab my drink real quick." Joseph replied.

Joseph returned to the dance floor, holding a rum and coke, dancing beside Switchblade. It was amazing that the blonde even managed to keep his drink in the glass. Switchblade was flirting with some woman, when Joseph managed to trip and fall over sideways. "Shit!" He cried, on the way down he grabbed Switchblade's jacket, pulling the guy down with him. Switchblade catches himself on his hands, "Ha, well ain't this familiar." Switchblade chuckled, "Shit man, I'm sorry." Joseph mumbled dumbly. "It's nothin man, don't sweat it." Switchblade said, smiling down at the blonde. Switchblade stood and helped Joseph back to his feet, "Thanks man, I love you." Joseph slurred as Switchblade helped him over to a bar stool, "Don't sweat it, just glad you didn't rip a hole in my jacket." Switchblade spoke, chuckling a bit as he patted Joseph on the shoulder.

Joseph leaned over onto his side so that he could adjust himself on the stool better, but in his drunken state he fell over again. This time Switchblade was directly in the direction Joseph was falling in, "Ngh!" Joseph groaned in his dreary, drunken state. The blond was much too drunk to realize how gay he must look right now, resting his head on the shoulder of his friend, mumbling words at him. "You alright there, Joe?" He inquired. Joseph mumbled a, "Yeah, man." and grumbled some more gibberish. After a while Switchblade decided they should go, hopping off the bar stool and helping Joseph down. "Where we goin'?" Joseph mumbled, "We outta go home, you seem like you're gonna pass out." Switchblade said as he helped Joseph off the stool. 

Switchblade drove, he was drunk but not nearly as drunk as Joseph. They pulled up to Joseph's place, "C'mon man, I'll help you out." Switchblade said to the nearly unconscious blond. Switchblade threw Joseph's arm over his shoulder and helped the man up, walking him to the front door. Switchblade knocked on the door and nearly dropped the blond in the process, "Shit, my bad." Switchblade said as he regained his balance, keeping his friend up. The door opened soon after, there stood Stephanie in a pink bathrobe, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, Stephanie. He's a lil drunk, so uh, if you don't mind, I'll come in and drag him to bed." Switchblade said. Stephanie didn't look too happy but she guessed it was better than having to drag in Joseph by herself.

Stephanie moved aside as Switchblade walked in Joseph, the blond was barely awake. "Hey Steph." He mumbled as he was walked passed his wife. She huffed and crossed her arms at him. Switchblade sighed as he finally made it to the blond's bed, setting Joseph down. He pulled off the man's shoes and socks, "Steph's mad." Joseph mumbled, "Hey man, don't sweat it, if you want I'll come back again tomorrow." Switchblade said, Joseph gave a sleepy smile. "Yeah, I'll think about it." Joseph slurred. Switchblade turned to walk away, "Hey, man." Joseph slurred, Switchblade turned back, "Thanks." Joseph said. Switchblade smiles, "No problem man." The dark haired man replied, "I'll see you later." He added as he walked away, "See ya, man!" Joseph shouted out after Switchblade. Switchblade chuckled a little as he closed the door behind himself, the dark haired man approached Stephanie, taking out his wallet and slapping ten dollars in her palm. "Get 'em a Red Bull, some water, and pain meds." Switchblade said, patting her shoulder. She gave him a strange look, "Take it easy, Steph." He said smiling, she gave him a strange smile, "Thanks, you too." She replied. Switchblade left the house and got in his car.


	3. Betrayal

The next morning the blond woke up with a terrible headache and cottonmouth. He looked to the nightstand and found a Red Bull, some water bottles, and a bottle of painkillers. Joseph smiled, taking some pain meds and drowning it with water. He then cracked the Red Bull, sipping on it, humming in contentment. Joseph didn't find Stephanie beside him, it confused him at first but didn't as much when he checked the time. It was noon, she often went out for coffee around eleven, she was most likely still out. He rolled over to check his phone, having a heart attack when he didn't find it on the nightstand.Joseph sat straight up and realized it was in his pocket, after patting around the bed and then on himself. He sighed in relief as he checked it, "1 New Message From: Switchblade" Joseph opened it and read it, "Yo, I gave Steph some money to nurse your hangover. I told her to get you a Red Bull, some water, and pain meds. Hit me up if you wanna hang, although you probably won't want to go out drinking again tonight, lol." Of course, Steph would never be considerate enough to do this on her own. Joseph should've considered it before just accepting it, wishful thinking he supposed.

Joseph walked out to the living room, vacant, yep, Steph was out. Joseph went to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for a bag of peas. He wrapped the peas in a washcloth, then pressed it to his forehead, nursing his dying headache. He then went back to his room, rummaging through the nightstand for his cigarettes. Joseph found them hidden under his stacks of useless work papers. He then went in the kitchen again, snatching the lighter from the cabinet. Joseph went outside and lit up, one hand holding the peas to his forehead and the other holding his cigarette. 

Standing on the porch, the morning air was more brittle and suffocating than usual. Joseph looked out into the foggy morning, feeling like the air was crushing him in an unwelcome hug that he didn't need. Yet, the nicotine he was taking him in kept him sedated in the air's grasp, looking towards the sky, he could finally look at it without getting blinded. He looked back to the ground, taking in the last bit of his cigarette before throwing it down and stomping it out. Joseph shoved the lighter in his pocket and walked back inside. 

He saw Stephanie sitting on the couch, "Joseph. We need to talk." She said, her voice quivering as she looked at him, her eyes were red. Joseph walked over and sat down next to her. It was cold, she was cold. Joseph still couldn't feel like he could breathe. It was just as suffocating inside now... Or maybe that was just him. She placed her hand on his knee, no sigh came, only a look of sadness. "I-..." She started, Joseph looked at her, he was concerned but he wasn't sad. "I was pregnant." She took long pauses between words, looking at the floor rather than at Joseph. He analyzed the words carefully, making sure he heard them right. "Was?" Joseph asked, his heart dropping to his stomach and his mouth going dry, "I-... I just came back from the doctor... I..." She stopped, sitting there choking on her words, Joseph stared at her, "I had an abortion." She finally finished. Joseph stood up, "What the fuck, Step!?" Joseph shouted in utter betrayal, "You didn't even tell me! I didn't even know you were fucking pregnant!" He cried, grabbing at his hair. 

Stephanie was crying and pleading with him but none of it made any sense. Joseph dismissed it. "You're a heartless bitch, Stephanie! You could've fucking at least told me!" He shouted turning his back to her, crossing his arms. "Fuck you, I'm getting the hell out of here, you're a piece of fucking shit!" Joseph cried. Stomping to his room, his headache reemerging worse than before. Joseph threw on his clothes angrily while Stephanie stood in the doorway, sobbing and shouting gibberish after him. He finished dressing and stood in front of her "Get the hell out of my way Steph!" He shouted, "Please! Don't go!" She pleaded, holding onto his shirt, "Please! I'm sorry my love!" She cried. Joseph gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, "I swear to God, Stephanie!" He snapped, pushing her hands away. "Please! Please! I love you! Don't leave! I swear to God, I'm sorry!" She cried, Joseph lifted his hand looking at her with furious eyes. He went to hit and then stopped when she flinched.

He felt his heart in his throat, he couldn't hit her. Never. No matter what she had done to him. Joseph drops his arm, "I'm going." He said, kissing her forehead and passing her. She cried after him, he paid it no mind, walking outside. Joseph walked to the end of the street and called Switchblade. It rang twice, "Hey man, what's up?" Switchblade inquired, "Can you hangout or what?" Joseph asked, trying desperately to keep his own sadness and anger from seeping into his voice. "Yeah man sure, where you at?" Switchblade inquired, "The end of my street." Joseph said, "Alright man, consider me on my way." Switchblade said, "Okay, bye man." Joseph replied and hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket and sighed, holding the sides of his head. He felt his bottom lip begin to quiver, his unborn child. He felt like he'd lost something he'd never even had, she didn't even tell him. He felt tears welling in his eyes, she's taking everything. Everything from him. He through his head back and screamed at the sky. He screamed until his voice cracked and his throat ached like never before, tears falling down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid? Why is he being so weak? Joseph slammed his fist into the stop sign, his knuckles making a snapping noise as blood seeped through. Joseph cried out in pain, holding his hand against his chest. 

Switchblade pulled up to find Joseph holding his hand to his chest and his eyes bloodshot. Joseph got in and buckled up, "You alright, man?" Switchblade asked, "I think I broken my knuckles on the stop sign." Joseph replied, "Goddamn, man, you wanna go to the ER?" Switchblade asked, Joseph sighed, "I guess." He mumbled, looking at his shoes.

 

Joseph came out of the doctor's room with his hand bandaged up and a prescription for pain medication. Switchblade patted his shoulder, "How ya feelin', Joe?" He asked, "Like shit." Joseph replied. Switchblade sat and wondered, "Ya know, I got somethin' a lot better than pain medication at my place." Switchblade offered as they hopped in the truck. Joseph looked over at Switchblade with an eyebrow cocked, "You do?" He inquired, "Oh yeah, it'll make you feel real good, my man." He said with a smirk. Joseph felt his cheeks heat up, "Uh... What?" Joseph mumbled, "A-Are you sure?" Joseph inquired, "Oh yeah dude, why not. I wanna make ya feel better." Switchblade shrugged. The blond bit his bottom lip, "Well, alright. I guess so, as long as Steph doesn't find out." He said, "I won't tell if you don't man." Switchblade laughed. 

The two men got out the truck and approached Switchblade's front porch, "Is your sister home?" Joseph inquired, "Nah, she's out with her finds at the club." Switchblade said. They both walked in, "C'mon." Switchblade motioned for Joseph to follow, both of the guys walk down the hallway to Switchblade's bedroom. Joseph was nipping at his bottom lip as his cheeks tinted pink. Switchblade walked in and jumped on the bed, Joseph walked in and turned around to close the door. He was taking deep breaths, "this is crazy." Joseph thought. The blond turned around with shaky hands, Switchblade had a bong on his bed and was stuffing it, "C'mon man, I got your medicine here." Switchblade said, "Oh." Joseph said, suddenly realizing Switchblade was offering him drugs rather than a good fuck. 

Joseph shrugged and took a hit, doing as Switchblade instructed. Joseph had never smoked weed before, so this was pretty new to him. Switchblade showed him how to blow O's and although Joseph blew some pretty weak O's, Switchblade still acted impressed. Soon they were both pretty stoned, "I never asked how your hangover was, man." Switchblade said, "Eh, wasn't that bad." Joseph replied shrugging, "Thanks for paying Steph to get that stuff." Joseph replied. Switchblade waved his hand dismissively at the blonde, "Was nothin', Joe." Switchblade said. Switchblade mumbled about having the munchies and having to piss, getting up and stumbling off. Joseph bit his lip as he watched the taller male stumble and sway out of the room. He wanted to kiss him, he wished Switchblade meant what Joseph thought he meant. Would he remember it if Joseph kissed him? Would he care? Switchblade returned, stumbling with a bag of chips and beer. The beer was already open and drank from while the chips weren't open.

Joseph was chewing at his lip and watching the other man, debating it all in his head. He's gotten close twice before? Should he? Should he not? "Joe, you alright?" Switchblade asked as he sat down next to Joseph, setting down his beer and chips. God, Joseph was so high. The blond just kept looking at him and debating, "Joe?" He inquired. Joseph tackled him, "Aye, man! What're you doing?" Switchblade asked, suddenly alarmed, he couldn't think about it, Joseph leaned down and kissed Switchblade. The taller man gasped, Joseph snaked his tongue in. "Mmm." Switchblade moaned slightly. Joseph really liked the buzz he got from kissing the dark haired man beneath him, moaning into his mouth and kissing him passionately. 

Joseph finally pulls away from the man below him, "Hmm, is that really how ya feel, Joe?" Switchblade inquired, rubbing the blond's hips with his thumbs. Joseph blushed and looked away, "Yeah." He muttered. Switchblade chuckled, flipping them over, "AH!" Joseph cried out at the sudden change in position. Switchblade chuckled, "I like ya Joe, but I ain't lettin' you on top... Not yet anyway." Switchblade said, Joseph blushed. The dark haired man stopped for a second, "Wait... Stephanie." Switchblade spoke, Joseph bit his lip, "I won't tell if you don't." Joseph said, wrapping his legs around the dark haired man, "You drive a hard bargain, Joe." The taller male chuckled. 

 

Switchblade lay there, smoking a cigarette, "Holy fuck." Joseph gasped between breaths, "I take it it was as good fer you as it was fer me?" Switchblade asked, "Hell yeah." Joseph said, his eyes wide at the fucking he just took. "For a straight guy, you really like it up the ass." Switchblade said, Joseph would have been angry if that wasn't the funniest shit he'd ever heard. Joseph cracked up, holding his stomach and cackling. The blond snorted and tried desperately to catch his breath. Switchblade sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette, "Although I must say, that tongue of yours is heavenly." Switchblade spoke. The taller male finished his smoke, "Alright, I got some energy back." He started, "Ya want round two, huh blondie?" Switchblade inquired, climbing over top of the shorter male. Joseph cocked his eyebrow, "Round two?" He asked, "Oh yeah, ya didn't think I was a one an' done kinda guy did ya?" Switchblade inquired. Joseph chuckled, wrapping his legs around Switchblade, "Well, I guess if you've got some more lube." He giggled, "Oh, I got enough for all night." Switchblade growled.

 

The blond woke up first, his head on Switchblade's chest, the snoring of the taller male was extremely loud. He looked up at his sleeping friend, one arm over his eyes and the other under Joseph's neck. Joseph laughed a little at the comical display of exhaustion. He sat up and put his legs over the bed, pulling on his underwear. Switchblade snorted hard, turning over. Joseph assumed he was waking up and looked over. Switchblade slowly opened his eyes and looked to Joseph, "Mornin', Joe." He sighed, crawling over to Joseph and curling around him. 

Joseph felt his cheeks warm up and he held back most of his stupid smile, managing to only let a smirk show. "Sleep well?" Joseph asked, "Like a bear." Switchblade replied, "Yeah, you sure do snore like one." Joseph chuckled, "I'm just what they call, a natural alarm clock." Switchblade laughed. Joseph rolled his eyes. Then his phone rang, he groaned and fished it from his pants on the floor. Answering it and flopping back down onto the bed, "Yeah?" He groaned to the phone and Switchblade proceeded to pull Joseph between his legs and cuddle his back. "Hey..." He heard Stephanie say, "What's up?" Joseph asked, "I-I need to talk to you a-about yesterday." She said, "What more is there to talk about Steph?" Joseph inquired, "As far as I'm concerned I know all that I need to." He added, "Dammit Joe! There's something you don't know!" She cried, "What is it then?" Joseph asked, almost amused at Stephanie's temper being such a short fuse.

Stephanie let out a sigh, "I'd rather tell you in person." She said, "Well, you'll have to come to me, I don't feel like going out and frankly you should just tell me now." Joseph stated un-amused at Stephanie expecting him to drop everything for her in a mere second especially after what she did yesterday. He wasn't even necessarily mad she wanted an abortion, it was just like she excluded him. Even if she didn't want to consult him she could've told him she was getting an abortion. Steph sighed, "What's the address?" She asked, "I'll text it to you." Joseph said and hung up. Joseph handed the phone to Switchblade, "Can you type in your address? Steph wants to come bitch at me." Joseph requested, "Women." Switchblade huffed as he took the phone and began putting in his address.

Joseph got up and began to dress, "Can't let Steph find me like this, she'd never shut up if I did." Joseph joked, still there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. Switchblade laughed, "Reasons I'm not married." He responded. Joseph chuckled under his breath, "No, you're not married because you'd wake even the heaviest sleeping woman with your snoring." The blonde remarked, "Yeah, yeah, very funny blondie." Switchblade stated sarcastically, still he smiled and chuckled slightly.

 

It had been thirty minutes and there was a knock at the door. Switchblade got up and left the room to answer it, Joseph continued to get stoned. After a bit of muffled conversation Joseph heard footsteps coming down the hall. Joseph put the bong down and coughed hard, fanning at the weed smell in the still air. The door open and in stepped Stephanie and Switchblade. Stephanie told Switchblade they needed a moment alone and Switchblade backed off. Stephanie shut the door behind her, walking up to Joseph. "Come on then, what it is?" The blond asked, Stephanie sighed, "Really? You're gonna be like that?" She said, "Yeah, I am." Joseph said. She sighed again, "There's something you need to know... I should've told you before." She said, Joseph raised his eyebrow at her but didn't interrupt, "The baby... It... It wasn't yours." She said, Joseph sat there. It felt like the world had just vanished, it was just him and Stephanie in the distance. It was hot, suffocating, and dark. "I-... I cheated on you..." She whispered.

Joseph sat realizing they hadn't had sex in nearly a year and the math didn't add up to make him the dad. Stephanie was right. Joseph put his head in his hands, Stephanie went to put her hand on his shoulder he snapped, "Don't touch me, bitch!" He shouted. Stephanie stopped, he never spoke to her like that. "Joseph?" She questioned, "Did I fucking stutter? Get your fucking hands off me." He snapped, his teeth gritted. Stephanie removed her hand and looked at him. "Joseph?" She repeated. Joseph glared at her, "Go home. I'll come back when I feel like it. And for the love of god, stop fucking calling me." He said nearly through his teeth. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Stephanie got up and went to the door, "I love you." She said, Joseph watched her go, saying nothing. He heard her quiet whimpering and the door shutting. 

Switchblade cautiously re-entered after a few minutes, "Damn, everything go okay?" He asked, Joseph sighed and looked away, "Not really." He replied, "What's wrong?" The dark haired man inquired, "Stephanie." Joseph replied with a sighed, Switchblade gave him a look and Joseph explained, "She... She was pregnant by another guy." Switchblade looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean was?" He asked, "She-... She got an abortion without telling me and I thought it was mine... Then, just now, she told me it wasn't mine and... I did the math, she's right." Joseph replied, Switchblade looked on in awe, "Man... Who the hell did I marry?" The blond asked as he looked to Switchblade. The dark haired man sighed, looking away, "I don't know, Joseph..." He replied. Joseph sighed, looking at his wrist in it's cast, "Hurts." He mumbled. Switchblade sighed, "Wanna get high again?" He asked, the blond nodded and Switchblade fetched his bong. 

 

An hour passed and the front door opened and shut, Switchblade popped up from the bed; he'd been staring at the ceiling for about twenty minutes. "Lennard! 'M home!" A woman's voice came from the living room. "Who's that, Switchblade?" Joseph asked, "My sister." Switchblade replied. There were footsteps down the hall and then the door opened,"Lennard?" Her voice came, Joseph sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Who's this?" She asked, "I'm Joseph." The blond replied, "A friend." Switchblade added. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, a friend." She replied sarcastically. Joseph fell over giggling and Switchblade rolled his eyes. "Ya alright there, Joseph?" She asked, "Yeah, he's just high." Switchblade replied, "Ah, well, my name is Kelly." Switchblade's sister introduced herself. "Yo." Joseph replied, sitting up after the third try. Kelly chuckled a little, Joseph looked at her with red eyes and a dorky smile.

Switchblade's sister bit her bottom lip as she gave Joseph a one over, "Hey, back off Kel. Ya know my friends are off limits." Switchblade said, "I know, I know, just lookin' at the new guy, chill." She replied, rolling her eyes. She sighed, "Anyway, I just came in to grab some stuff, gonna stay over at Jeff's again tonight." Switchblade rolled his eyes, "Jeff? Thought that kid ran off three months ago." He remarked bitterly. Kelly crossed her arms at him, "He did. People change you know." Kelly said, "Kelly, I know a whole damn lot, so don't go pullin' none 'a dat shit on me." Switchblade remarked, "I love him, Lennard." Kelly said, "But does he love you?" Switchblade asked. She huffed, turned around and stormed off. 

Joseph sighed, "Sisters man, what can ya do?" He said, "I don't know man, I don't know." Switchblade replied as he fell back onto the bed.

 

It was the evening of that day, most of the day prior was spent watching movies, drinking beer, eating pizza, and playing video games. Switchblade was coming back with another one of those beers he'd had many times before today and tripped over Joseph's leg that was laid up on the table. "Ah shit." he cried as he fell over on his ass, Joseph laughed and slowly slipped off the couch and onto the floor. "Oh ya think that's funny, huh, tough guy!?" Switchblade stated in a joking masculine tone, pouncing on the blond and pinning him, "Since ya like laughin' so much, I'll give ya somethin' ta laugh 'bout!" Switchblade dramatically stated, raising his hands, "No! No wait!" Joseph shouted through laughter. Switchblade then dove down, beginning to mercilessly tickle the blond. Joseph was hysterically laughing and flailing beneath the dark haired man, "Switch no! No! I'm gonna pee!" Joseph cried, "Your threats are hollow!" Switchblade dramatically shouted, "Switch! Gonna throw up!" He cried, "Okay I believe that one." Switchblade said, taking his hands back, letting the blond breathe. Joseph looked up at the dark haired man above him, giving him a playful, menacing look, "You bastard." He said huffing for breath. Switchblade smirked.

Suddenly everything seems to stop, the smiles fade and it's just them. They lock in an entranced gaze, eyes meeting eyes. Switchblade lowers his eyelids, "Joe?" He breathed, Joseph gazed up at him and couldn't speak. His heart was in his throat and his breath escaped his body along with his words, "Can I?" Switchblade breathed, Joseph gave a small nod and moved his hands behind Switchblade's neck, "Kiss me, Lennard." Joseph whispered. Switchblade leaned down and closed the gap between the two of them, one of his hands came up from the floor and cupped one of Joseph's cheeks. Joseph melted into Switchblade's kiss, both of the men becoming messy with the kiss, grabbing, pulling, tongue on tongue, the kiss was like a fight. Still both of them knew it was loving and passionate. Joseph locked his legs behind Switchblade's back and had his arms around the taller male, tangling his fingers in Switchblade's hair.

The kiss was rudely interrupted when the door opened and Kelly walked in, "Lennard, I forgot my phone charger!" She called, but when she heard moans from the living room she looked down. There she found her brother and his new friend making out on the floor, "Jesus! I didn't need to see that!" Kelly covered her eyes as Lennard quickly got off Joseph, "Oh shit, hey." Lennard said awkwardly, Joseph whined, "Come the fuck on." He grunted, Lennard elbowed the blond as his sister ran through the house to get her phone charger and ran out.

The blond groaned as the door shut behind Kelly, "Your sister is such a cock block." He groaned, "To be fair we were in the living room and not my room..." Lennard said, Joseph rolled his eyes and fell back onto the floor. "Tired." He yawned, "Well ya ain't gotta sleep on the floor Joe." Lennard replied, the blond sat up and yawned, "Help me up." He mumbled, the dark haired man rolled his eyes and stood up, lending a hand to the blond. They both stumbled to Lennard's room, the dark haired man's shutting the door behind them and Joseph face planting on Lennard's bed. Lennard helping Joseph get under the covers and laid down next to him, turning on the TV at the end of the bed. Joseph, in his half asleep state, snuggled up to Switchblade's chest, resting his head on the taller man's chest and yawning. Switchblade let a smirk grow on his face with a small tint of pinks on the rise to his cheeks.

 

"Joseph" He was in the dark woods, it was cold and everything seemed to be black and white. He could barely see between the trees, a thick layer of fog was ever present all around these never ending row of trees. He walked, and walked, and walked, "Joseph." the voice was still there. It was familiar, "Joseph." it called in the distance. It was so close yet so far. "Joseph." It was getting colder as he approached the voice, then there. It was there in the distance, a figure. One he recognized, "JOSEPH!" It was a shrill cry, one that sounded as if it was of fear and pain, he began to run. He then saw it in the distance, "Joseph."It spoke low and quiet, he approached it. The fog was clear around her, forming a circle of clarity, "Joseph." She sounded as if she was weeping. 

Joseph knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and he saw the tear. "Stephanie." He whispered, "Why can't we love each other?" She whispered back. He was at a loss and he wasn't sure what else to do, she turned around and pulled him close into a hug. She sobbed, "You need to leave while you still can." She spoke, "It's too late... Too late for me." She whispered. She lets him go and stood, Joseph watched her from his knees. Stephanie looked up to the sky and screamed out in pure agony. She reached her hands up to her face and started peeling away her skin, like an egg shell off a boiled egg. Her skin was falling off like an egg shell, breaking. She dug her eyes out of their sockets and shoved them in her ears.

The blond watched in horror as she reached inside her still screaming mouth and ripped out her own tongue. No more evil. She can no longer speak, see, or hear any more evil. She teared to him, and let out a horrible screech. Joseph stumbled his way to his feet, turned and ran for his life. Even with no tongue she still spoke, that awful choking on blood voice that wrang out, "I'm going to Hell Joseph." She shouted, "I'm going to Hell and you're coming with me!" She screeched and laughed. He looked back to see the world splitting apart behind the both of them, Hell fire was seeping through the cracked of the Earth, He was barely avoiding falling down and he supposed there was no turning back. He was getting lost, the trees all looked the same and in the fog he couldn't tell where anything was.

His legs hurt, his lungs ache. He needs to rest, he turns around and there's no sign of Stephanie. Joseph sighed and rested his back against the tree. Joseph slid down the tree and closed his eyes, breathing hard. "Till death do us part." He heard Stephanie whisper, he opened his eyes and she was inches from his face. She brought her hands above her head and the blond closed his eyes. Then he heard a gunshot, Joseph opened his eyes and Stephanie was no longer there. He looked over and she lay on the ground, the fog had gone. "You okay?" A voice came, Joseph went to turn and look.

 

The blond sat up in a cold sweat, "Holy fuck." He muttered. Lennard groaned, "You okay?" He mumbled. Joseph began to cry, Lennard sat up quickly, "Joe?" Joseph shook his head, "Bad dream." he whispered, Switchblade brought Joseph close and wrapped his arms around Joseph, "It's gonna be okay, man." he whispered.


	4. Running Away

The next morning Joseph found himself waking up again, he never really remembered going back to sleep, but he decided it didn't really matter. Switchblade was already out of bed and had went off somewhere outside of the room. Joseph sat up and stretched, letting out a groan as his back popped. It dawned on the blond that eventually he had to go home, there was no avoiding it. He needed clothes, his belongings, he needed a lot of things. Even if he didn't want to he needed to talk to Stephanie, even if it was just to tell her he was moving out.

There were footsteps and suddenly Switchblade was standing in the door frame, "Hey, look who decided to wake up." Switchblade snickered, Joseph was in the process of responding when he looked up at Switchblade and lost all his words, they became mindless dribble rolling off his lips and disappearing into thin air. Joseph just stared at Switchblade, somehow Lennard had the courage to walk around the house naked. The blond wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't that, "A-a-ahhh." Was all that managed to come out of Joseph's mouth, "Joe?" Switchblade spoke with concern as Joseph's face went red and the shorter male had forgotten nearly his entire vocabulary. Joseph swallowed hard, "I-I didn't expect th-that." Joseph stuttered out with a red face, covering his eyes.

Switchblade laughed a little, "You're really going to cover your eyes? You just saw it last night." He teased, "You seemed to really like it too." Lennard tacked on, Joseph made a groaning noise from the back of his throat as he closed his eyes hard, trying not to pay attention to Switchblade's naked form in front of him. Joseph was blushing hard, "Lennard, please." Joseph groaned, "Ugh, you sound like my sister." Switchblade remarked, "Switch, just put on something." Joseph pleaded, "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Switchblade chuckled, rubbing Joseph's leg through the sheets, "Switch, it is too early for this shit." Joseph replied, bringing his leg away from Switchblade's grasp and up to his chest. Switchblade sighed, "Alright, Joey." He said, rolling his eyes and pulling on some boxers and a tank top.

The clothes didn't do much to calm Joseph's hormones but it kept him relatively functioning.

The day went on as usual, all being well until Joseph sat down next to Switchblade, "I-... I have to go home to my wife." Joseph replied, Lennard looked at him with confusion and another strange emotion that looked an awful lot like hurt, "Why?" He asked, "All my things are there and whether I go over to file a divorce or do whatever, I still need to go home and talk to her." The blond sighed and looked away, "Alright... I'll drive you home." Lennard spoke quietly.

The two of them exchange glances as Lennard parks in front of Joseph's house, "I'll see you soon man." Joseph gave him a weak smile, Lennard smiled back and nodded, "Alright Joe, was nice hanging out." He replied. Joseph got out of the car, the cold air encased him and he felt himself begin to shiver. Joseph then walked towards his house, he glanced back at Switchblade he wanted to run back but he couldn't he needed to grit his teeth and stand his ground, like a man. The blond turns back to his house and goes up to the door, using the spare key under the carpet to go in. Joseph steps inside and closes the door behind him, "Steph!" He calls after his wife.

Joseph hears shuffling and sees Stephanie appear in the hallway, "You decided to come home?" She whispered to him, something didn't sound right but Joseph ignored it. He shrugged, "I can't just leave." Joseph said, he rubbed his arm and looked away from her, "Even if I wanted all my things are here." He added. Stephanie huffed and crossed her arms, looking at Joseph. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran to Joseph, wrapping her arms around him. 'I'm sorry Joseph. Please don't leave." She sobbed, "Don't leave me Joseph." She whimpered. Joseph pet her hair, he didn't say anything. He couldn't, he'd just lie to her again. "Say it! Say you won't leave me!" She cried, looking up at him from his chest, he looked at her and all he felt was pity. He sighed, "Steph." He said, "I... I don't know if I can." Joseph turned away from her, escaping Stephanie's grasp and crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at his feet. "I can't keep pretending you aren't cheating on me, that you care about how I feel, that we are in love." Joseph said with a sigh, "I'm tired of living a lie, Stephanie." He added as tears welled in his eyes.

He shook his head, "I won't, I don't want to." He looked back to her, "How can you sit there and say you love me, when you cheat on me, ignore me, and use me just to make you feel better." The blond felt bitterness slipping out into his words, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Stephanie looked to him, "Joseph, it isn't like that... You know it isn't like that." Stephanie spoke, approaching Joseph, "I-... I love you. You know I love you. I care about how you feel, what you think. I know I've cheated on you... But... But I won't do it again." Stephanie tried, taking hold of Joseph's arm, the blond turned his head to look at Stephanie and jerked his arm from her grasp, "You're lying, you always lie to me!" Joseph shouted, "You take and you take!" Joseph shouted, pacing the living room, "But it's never enough! I'm always thinking to much!" He cried, "But maybe you aren't thinking enough." The blond spoke, looking to her with bitterness in his eyes.

Stephanie looked at him with anger in her eyes, "He did this! That damned man! If you'd have never met that fucker we'd be fine! It's his fault!" She shouted, "He's the reason you don't love me anymore!" Stephanie cried, "Stephanie, you know why I don't love you anymore? Because I found out who you really are." Joseph said, Stephanie looked at him with shock and rage, "How fucking dare you!" She screamed, slapping Joseph across the face. Joseph held the side of his face, "I'm going to my mother's house! You can stay here and think about what the fuck you just said to me, you fucking asshole!" Stephanie stormed into her room and began packing. Joseph just stood there and held his right cheek in shock. He straightened his back after a while, "Stephanie!" Joseph shouted running into their room, "Fuck off, Joseph!" She shouted at him as he burst into the room

Joseph pinned Stephanie to the bed, knocking her suitcase into the floor, all her clothes falling out and scattering. Joseph glared down at her and she glared straight back, not a bit of fear in her eyes. Something came over him and he wasn't sure what it was but he slammed his lips against Stephanie's. Stephanie kissed back fiercely, both of them attacked each others mouth viciously. Until Joseph's anger dulled and he actually realized what he was doing, Joseph quickly pulled away and covered his mouth, "Oh god." He whispered. Stephanie got up and glared at him angrily, "Fucking queer." She sneered, shoving her clothes back into her suitcase and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Joseph covered his mouth, eyes wide as he just stared. He kissed her, he hadn't kissed her in god knows how long. He ran his hands over his face but he couldn't seem to wipe the shock from his expression. Tears welled up and he pressed his back against the wall, letting himself slide down to sit on the floor. How could he? But she's his wife. Is she really? Joseph sighed as the tears fell from his cheeks and he covered his face in shame. His quiet sobs filled the house, he needed to get out. To get away. Joseph gathered his things and put them all in his bags, tears were still falling down his face but her didn't care. The blond loaded up is car and drove away, he drove to a motel not too close but not too far from home.

Joseph rented a room and went to it, opening the door to find a messy room. He didn't care, it wasn't his house. Joseph went inside and put all his bags down, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

There was a small television on a table in front on the bed against the opposite wall. A door in the corner of the room led to a small but clean bathroom. The bed was relatively large, big enough for two people with some room left over. The sheets were a light lavender with light pink flowers littered all over it, the walls were a light blue-ish, purple color that was faint. The carpeting was light pink with little permanent dark spots on it. Joseph looked up to see light pink popcorn ceiling, there was little spots on the ceiling all of them were different colors but there weren't too many. There were two windows, one looked directly at a brick wall and the other looked out at the parking lot of the motel. There was a small mini fridge in the corner and the tiniest kitchen he'd ever seen was beside it. Joseph sighed and went to lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and wishing he wasn't married and that he hadn't thrown his life away for a woman he didn't even really love or want.

The blond covered his face with his hands and groaned, rolling over onto his side. He shut his eyes and just wished it'd all go away.

Joseph awoke in the midst of the night to his phone buzzing. He picked it up, "Switchblade" It read. The blond sighed and hit answer, "Yeah?" He muttered, "Joe! Where are ya? I texted you, called you, an' I'm even at your house now." The dark haired man spoke with concern, "I'm not home." Joseph replied, "Where are ya?" Switchblade asked, "Motel. Steph's not home either... We got into it." Joseph answered, "Which motel?" Lennard inquired. Joseph told him the motel name as well as his room number and Switchblade made a strange noise, one of worry and question, "I'm comin' over." Switchblade stated, "Switch you don't need to-" Switchblade cut him off, "Yes I do." Joseph sighed, "Switch it's late-" Lennard once again cut in, "I won't be long an' you can sleep... I just have to-... To see that you're okay." Lennard spoke quietly. Something in Joseph's chest hurt at those words, words he dreamed of but never heard said to him. The blond sighed with his heart heavy in his chest, "Okay, see ya soon." Joseph spoke in defeat, "Bye." Lennard replied, hanging up shortly after. Joseph sighed and fell back onto his bed.

About forty-five minutes passed before Joseph heard a knock on his door. Joseph groaned and went to answer it, Switchblade stood there soaked in rain. He looked to Joseph and although he didn't smile, Joseph knew Switchblade was relieved to see him. Joseph walked away from the door, letting Switchblade come in. The taller male stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Joseph didn't look back at Switchblade as he approached the bed and sat down. The blond's head hung low and his hands held the sides of his head, he sighed. Lennard sighed as well, "I-... I don't know what my plan was here." He huffed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. When Joseph didn't look up Switchblade decided to continue, "I just wanted to make sure ya were okay... I know your wife can be crazy an' this is a bad part 'a town..." Lennard spoke, his tough-guy persona wavered, more care seeped into his words than he could've liked.

Joseph looked up at Lennard, "It's kind of stupid but uh... I was worried 'bout you, ya know. I don't really have many people left." He added, the blond looked a bit shocked. Lennard not having many friends and worrying about him? Sure they had a bit of a fling but... He didn't think the guy cared about him. "Joseph, I'm sorry." Lennard spoke, looking down, "I-... I'm sorry I ruined your marriage." The taller male turned his back towards the blond.

Lennard crossed his arms, "I shouldn't have let you throw everything away... No, not for... For someone like me." The taller man's voice wavered, "Sure ya weren't exactly happy with her but... But it wasn't right of me to come on in an' let you get drunk an' just throw your marriage away." He sighed, "Sure throw it away if you wanna, Joseph. But... But not over someone like me." Tears began to well in Lennard's eyes, "Not over someone who can't be loved." He said. Lennard turned back to Joseph, showing his tear stained face, Joseph winced and felt his heart nearly break in his chest. He spoke again, "How can people love me? How can I expect 'em to, Joe? I don't even love myself, I hate my clothes, my hair, my face, my name, my voice, my... Everythin'." Lennard spoke, he sounded exhausted, "How can someone love a man... A man like me?" Lennard asked, tears falling from his eyes like a flood.

Joseph's eyes widened, "Lennard." He whispered, "I was stupid, Joe.... So stupid." He sobbed into his hands. Joseph got up, he went over to Lennard and wrapped him in his arms, "Lennard, my marriage was dead." Joseph said, "It'd been dead for a long time." He added. Lennard shook his head, "But it was truly over an' it was because... Because of me." Joseph felt his heart in his throat. He wasn't sure how to stop this, he was terrified to speak. Joseph looked up at Switchblade who barely opened his eyes, tears still flowing like a flood. The blond pulled Switchblade down and kissed him, Switchblade kissed back with tears still falling down his cheeks. Joseph's heart ached as they kissed, there were so many things he wanted to say... But all of them brought fear, clogging his throat and keeping it all down.

Switchblade pushed Joseph away, "I-... Joseph I can't do this anymore." Lennard spoke, his eyes closed as tears fell down his face, "It... It hurts too much." He spoke, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists. He turned to leave out the front door, Joseph grabbed his wrist, "You-... You can't... Just..." Lennard looked back at the blond in confusion, "Please just... Just don't leave." Joseph spoke, his voice cracking and his eyes burning with tears threatening to start flowing over. "Stay... Please stay. I-... I miss you when you leave." Joseph spoke, covering his mouth soon after, his cheeks going bright pink. Lennard blushed, "You'll miss me?" He questioned, the blond scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah.... I'd miss you if you left." Right now this was as close Joseph could get to saying what he really wants to. Lennard turned back around, "Well... If you really want me to.. Then I guess I'll stay." Lennard replied, a small smile crept across his face.


	5. The Darkness Calls

The next morning came quicker than either of them could have predicted. Lennard had just woken up and was stretching, he looked to Joseph and saw the man sleeping, he sighed. Lennard quickly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he looked into the mirror at his pitch black eyes. "Need to be more careful." He whispered to himself, taking an eye drop container out of his pocket and putting two drops in each eye. Lennard closed his eyes and grunted, "Hate those things." He grumbled. Lennard put the container back in his pocket and rubbed his eyelids, "C'mon." He whispered, he sighed and removed his hands from his face, opening his eyelids to see brown eyes. He smiled, "Perfect." He remarked, turning to the door and opening it again. Lennard looked to Joseph's sleeping form, "I won't let 'em get ya, Joseph." He whispered.

Joseph made a grumbled noise and rolled over. Lennard smiled at him, "I'm just glad I found ya first." The taller man said. Joseph groaned in his sleep, beginning to stretch and showing signs of waking up. Switchblade sighed and walked over to the bed, stretching his arms out wide, and yawning beside Joseph. "Switch?" Joseph mumbed, lazily slumping his arm over the taller man's lap, "Yeah?" Switchblade replied while he stretched, "What time is it?" Joseph mumbled, "Eight-thirty." Joseph's eyes snapped open, "SHIT! Work!" Joseph cried, jumping out of bed and rushing around to put on his work clothes. Lennard watched him with amusement, "Text me when you leave or what you're doing when I get back. I'll be back around five." Joseph said as he rushed around the room, shoving his feet in his shoes. "Alright Joe." Switch replied with a smirk. Joseph ran out the door, "See you later!" He called nearly forgetting his keys off the table. 

While Joseph worked Switchblade began spreading protective potions and fragrances around the room. That was until Dieu contacted him, appearing from thin air to confront Lennard, "Switchblade, I see you are doing your job quite well." He remarked, Switchblade gave him somewhat of a glare, not wanting to be lectured this early in the morning. Dieu gave Switchblade a look, "Switchblade it was enough to let him find your true name... But this." Dieu spoke with reprimand in his voice, "I didn't tell him my actual name, that was Kelly an' as for 'but this' I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout." Switchblade retorted, Dieu looked Switchblade up and down, "Sure, you don't have my divine knowledge but you cannot be that stupid, Switchblade." Dieu remarked with a bit of exasperation in his voice. Dieu sighed, sitting on the bed, patting a space beside him for Switchblade. The dark haired man sat beside Dieu, sighing, "Switchblade, you can't fall in love with humans." He said, "Humans die, we do not. We cannot work properly when we love, it gets in the way of what must be done." Dieu sighed, "I thought you would've realised this by now." He added.

Switchblade balled his hands into fists, "You don't know nothin' 'bout work!" He shouted, "Watch it, Switchblade!" Dieu warned, "I'm doin' my goddamn job, I know where he's at, what he's doin'! I know everythin'! He's safe with me. That's more than I can say for your son." Switchblade said with rage in his eyes, the fire threatening to come out. Dieu glared at Switchblade but said nothing, "Having intercourse with your klein isn't in the job description." Dieu remarked, "But it's not prohibited in the rules." Switchblade retorted. Dieu rolled his eyes, "This won't end well for you, Switchblade." Dieu said as he began to fade, "Just let me get back to work." Switchblade spoke with anger seeping out into his words. Dieu rolled his eyes, "As you wish." He spoke as he faded away into thin air.

 

Joseph returned a few hours later to find Switchblade watching TV and eating popcorn on the bed, "Hey, sorry about this morning. I was super late though." Joseph said, laying his jacket down on the table beside the door and setting his keys down in the dish on the table. Switchblade smiled and shrugged, "I gotcha, luckily for me I got the next few weeks off." Switchblade replied with a smile, "Ralph and Doug don't need me for a while, so I'm off. Boss said he'll still pay me though, since it ain't my fault there ain't any work layin' 'round." Switchblade added with a shrug. Joseph smiled at him, "That's awfully nice of him." He remarked, coming over to the bed and flopping down beside Switchblade.

Lennard shrugged, "Never worked for someone I didn't like." He said, Joseph gave him a strange look. Joseph had never worked for someone he didn't have contempt for. Switchblade sighed, "I s'pose you wouldn't know nothin' 'bout that. You're a city boy, ya work for whoever pays ya." He chuckled a bit. Joseph opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it, realizing he didn't have anything to really shoot back that would defend himself. Instead, Joseph huffed and crossed his arms, "You're right, but... I've worked an office job for years." He sighed, turning away from Switchblade, "It's all I know." He added. Switchblade sighed, "Not everyone can be as lucky as I am, don't worry about it." Joseph rolled his eyes.

 

Joseph's phone rang and Switchblade had a bad, twisting feeling in his gut. The blond stared at the phone for a while, he didn't want to answer it. Switchblade looked to Joseph, "Joe?" Switchblade whispered, reaching his hand out to the blond. Joseph answered the phone quickly, "Hello." Switchblade felt the twisting in his gut get worse, Joseph sat in confusion listening to the person on the other end. They voice spoke menacingly, fast, and none of it made sense... But it did... Switchblade dove across the bed and knocked the phone out of Joseph's hand, going to the floor along with the phone. "SWITCH!" He shouted, Switchblade heard them speaking. He hissed and hung up the phone. Joseph was glaring at Switchblade in confusion and anger, "What the hell was that for?!" Joseph cried, Switchblade looked back to Joseph, "U-uh... Sorry, I uh... Wanted to save ya from the telemarketers..." Switchblade said, unsure of himself. Joseph glared at Switchblade who timidly handed the phone back to Joseph.

Switchblade sat there, his head down and eyes looking at the floor, Joseph sighed at his friend's strangeness but didn't scorn him anymore. Lennard soon got up though, realising he had business to attend to, "I need ta go, gotta see the dog n such." Switchblade said, getting up and turning to leave. Joseph grabbed his wrist and Lennard turned back, caught off guard, "Will... Will you be back?" The blond asked, Switchblade felt his cheeks burn, "Yeah, of course I'll be back." He replied, Joseph sighed, "Okay.. Sorry, I just... Don't like being alone for long." He explained. Lennard smiled and nodded, "I getcha. I'll be back, Joe, don't worry." He said, turning to the door and walking out, "Bye!" Joseph called, "Bye, Joe!" He replied back.

 

Switchblade arrived home and sighed, "Dieu contacted you." Kelly said, he turned to look at her, "Yes?" He said with questioning, "You know you can't love him, Lennard." She replied, "Mind your own business Kelly, what's Jeff up to, huh?" Lennard snapped back at her. She crossed her arms, "He's around." She replied under her breath, "I see the darkness in his eyes, don't lie to me. He's becomin' one of 'em, you're lettin' him and Dieu'll have your soul for four more centuries." Lennard said with slanted eyes, Kelly glared at him with tears in her eyes and huffed. "They want you in Devokineshvig." Lennard sighed heavily, "Who, wants me in Devokineshvig?" Kelly bit her bottom lip, "Dieu and Moltevick" Lennard sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll start on the portal. Feed Baby, she's probably hungry." He replied, walking off to his room.

Lennard finished sitting up the circle of blood and was lighting the candles he needed, flipping through the book to find the specific scripture to get him into Devokineshvig. After he spoke the scripture a red light beamed from the portal and he looked to see the entrance of Devokineshvig. Lennard sighed and walked into the portal.

 

He felt his eyes being drained of their pigmented disguise and returning to their entirely black origins. His skin burned and he felt the red tint coming back, it always did that when he came home. He'd have to bath later tonight, using his special oils and potions, to get his skin to look human again. His horns were beginning to sprout, they were like that of a billy goat, except the horns were as black as coal. His fangs began to sharpen once again and he groaned, knowing he'd have to file them back down when he got home. His nails turned black and grew into long, sharp claws. This was it, this was Switchblade in his true state. 

Switchblade began his journey to the castle, glancing at other demons he hadn't seen in ages. As Switchblade approached the castle, a guardsmen approached him, "Who goes there?" He inquired, his cat-like eyes gleaming down at Switchblade, "Switchblade, Dieu and Moltevick wanted ta speak ta me." He replied, the guardsmen nodded and stepped aside. 

Switchblade went to the living room where the two usually resided. Dieu looked to Switchblade as well as Moltevick, "It's been quite a while since I've seen you as you are naturally." Dieu spoke, "Yes, I as well, father." Moltevick added, "Moltevick, fetch your sister, Éveilleur" Dieu ordered, Moltevick left to get his sister without speaking another word. Switchblade snarled, "I don't wanna see 'er." Switchblade replied, "Why? Éveilleur is a mindful young woman, is she not?" Dieu inquired, "Sir, Éveilleur is much too-" Switchblade was interrupted when Éveilleur came in "Switchblade!" She cried, running to him and hugging him tightly. "Hey." Switchblade spoke quietly, patting her back while she nearly squeezed the life out of him.

Dieu smiled at Switchblade, giving him that look he dreaded. Then came the words, "Switchblade, it is the season, is it not?" Switchblade played dumb, "Season?" He huffed, "Season for what?" he questioned as if he didn't know, "Don't play stupid, Switchblade, it's the season of love and mating." Dieu replied, Switchblade glared at him, "I'll find my own mate, I don't need you." Dieu gave him a look, "You've only shown interest in a human, you cannot mate with humans." Switchblade clenched his fists, "You can, the outcome is just unpredictable. You know that, Dieu." Switchblade shot back, "Oh, Switchblade, don't be such a child. Besides why wouldn't you want to mate with Éveilleur? She's powerful, the most powerful women there is next to my wife." Switchblade wanted nothing to do with this, "I don't love her, n' I don't want her." Éveilleur pulled herself from him and crossed her arms at him. Dieu looked perplexed, "But both of your genetics combined.... It would be... The strongest of the kingdom!" Dieu cried, "I don't care 'bout offspring, if that's all you've called me here for, then I'd like to leave." Switchblade spat coldly, turning from them all and crossing his arms.

Dieu sighed, "Switchblade, you cannot keep yourself for your klein." he turned to Dieu, "Don't talk 'bout my klein! You know nothin' 'bout Joseph!" Switchblade cried, "The darkness still lurks, Switchblade." He sighed, "I know, Dieu, I'm going to find it an' believe me I will kill it." Dieu sighed at Switchblade. He patted the demon's shoulder and left the room with his daughter trailing behind. Moltevick stayed, "You... You love a human? Your own klein?" He asked, Switchblade sighed, "Yes, it's true. My klein and I... We have had relations." Moltevick patted Switchblade's shoulder.

Moltevick sighed deeply, "I know I let my klein die but... But that does not mean I am without a heart, Switchblade." He said, Moltevick took something from his pocket and handed it to Switchblade. "What? What is this?" He inquired, "It's a wish, once you destroy his darkness you can use this wish on him. Switchblade, if you can kill his darkness you can wish him to live forever." Moltevick stated, "You... You can be happy, with him." He added. Switchblade gazed upon the golden coin that glowed brighter than the sun. Switchblade smiled wide and hugged Moltevick tight, "Thank you, I'm so sorry for bad mouthin' you!" Moltevick looked to Switchblade, "You what?" Switchblade scratched the back of his neck, "Oh I uh... Nothin'!" He exclaimed quickly. Moltevick smirked at him and rolled his eyes, "Go home, Switchblade." He said with a smile, "Bye, Moltevick." Switchblade said as he left the castle.


	6. Self-Destructive Love

Joseph woke up to his phone, it was going off like crazy. He groaned and reached to pick it up off the nightstand, answering the call before checking to see who it was, "Hello?" his tired voice cracked as he spoke. There was a moment of pause, "Joseph, I... I need you to come back." He sat up at the sound of her voice, "No, I'm not coming back, Steph. We're done." Joseph said, "But I love you, Joseph, I swear I'll do better." She spoke with conviction but Joseph wasn't a fool, "No, you won't. You won't do better Steph. And.." She interrupted him, "Joseph-" He spoke up, "You don't love me, you never did. You just accepted me, you settled because that's what mommy wanted, Steph." She stopped, her sharp inail was heard over the line, "You married me because that's what mommy wanted." He spoke with a sadness that he didn't now he could feel.

He took a deep breath, "Look at us, Steph. You don't even know what love is and I-... Well I thought I did, that I could love a girl like you. But... But you live too fast, you don't want to settle down yet." He said to her, she sighed and he swear he could hear her begin to weep, "Oh, Joseph, I want to love you." he sighed, "I know, Steph... But... I want someone who can and will love me, Steph. You deserve someone who can love you too." Joseph said with a sigh. 

The blond didn't wait for Stephanie to respond, he hung up. He put the phone down and laid back onto the bed. He laid there for what seemed like forever, he just couldn't go back to sleep. His heart was too loud, it was racing. Why was it racing? Why couldn't he sleep? He was tired wasn't he? Joseph thought so.

He thought of Lennard, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it. The man just knew how to make his whole heart melt down, knew how to drag out that stupid smirk Joseph wore when he was truly happy. Joseph grumbled at himself for being so enamoured with Lennard. He missed him, wanted Lennard to come back and hold him. Joseph sighed, he'd never be able to sleep at this rate. He looked at his phone thinking it over, should he ask Lennard to come over? Was it worth it? Would Lennard even pick up at this time? Maybe. Joseph picked the phone back up and looked at it hard.

He sighed, finding himself calling Lennard. He picked up on the third ring, "Hey?" Joseph smiled at his tired voice, "I-... I can't go back to sleep... Can-... Can you come over maybe?" He bit his bottom lip, did he sound too needy? "Yeah man, lemme just throw on some shoes an' I'll be right over." Lennard replied, Joseph smiled, "Alright Switch, see you soon." Switchblade chuckled, "See ya, Joe." He hung up. Joseph sighed, he was so happy Switchblade was finally coming back over.

Joseph laid on his back staring at the ceiling for a long time, he started to wonder if Switchblade was kidding. If he wasn't really coming. Maybe he'd gotten in a crash. Just as he went to pick up the phone again, there was a knock at the door. Joseph got up and went to the door, opening it to look up at Switchblade. The taller man smiled down at Joseph, "Miss me, Joey?" Joseph smiled, "Maybe, a little, man." He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he spoke looking to his side, away from Switchblade. The dark haired man smirked at Joseph and ruffled his hair a bit. Joseph chuckled and stepped aside to let Switchblade in. They both went to the bed and sat down, "Got a reason for callin' me sa' early?" He inquired, Joseph blushed and looked away, "I uh... I couldn't sleep and Steph called and-...." Switchblade sighed and hushed Joseph, "Ya don't have to ramble Joe, I gotcha." He said with a weak smile.

Joseph went to the mini fridge and dug around until he pulled out a bottle of rum. Switchblade chuckled at him, "Drinkin' ta drown it out huh?" Joseph huffed as he sat back down next to Switchblade. Joseph looked to him, "It's five o'clock somewhere, Switch." He said smiling. The dark haired man smiled back at Joseph as he drank the rum. After a few swigs he passed it to Switchblade, "I'm not drinking alone Switch." Joseph said, Switchblade contemplated if it was a good idea. Then he decided he'd done worse and agreed, taking a few swigs and passing it back.

It went on like this for a while, the two of them passing a bottle of rum back and forth to each other. That is until the rum ran out and Joseph put it on the ground; both of them were significantly tipsy, but that didn't stop Switchblade from going to the fridge and pulling out more booze for them. They drank and they drank until they were dizzy and slurring all over the place. Switchblade ended up cuddling Joseph's back, "Dunno why ya call me, Joe. I ain't no good, dunno why you like me." He spoke against Joseph's neck, Joseph sighed, "Switch, you're the kindest, funniest, and most genuine person I know." He remarked, "That's why I like ya." He added on.

Switchblade smiled and nuzzled Joseph's back, humming in contentment, "Am I the most attractive though?" He chuckled, his heat coming on harder as he was drunk. Dieu knew many things and wasn't usually wrong, he could pinpoint Switchblade's heat. Switchblade felt it hit him harder, but he assumed that's why Joseph called anyway. Why else would he get a call this late? Why else would he be so willing to drink with him? Joe gasped when Switchblade thrust against him, his hand holding onto Joseph's pelvis as he did. The blond felt himself blush bright pink, "Switch?" He mumbled in questioning. Switchblade leaned in and bit at Joseph's neck, "Yeach, Joe?" the dark haired man growled. Joseph groaned, "What're you doing?" The blond asked with his breathing heavy and his eyes lidded, "Isn't it obvious? 'm tryna get in yer pants." Switchblade spoke seductively into the blond's ear as he nibbled at the lobe and continued to grind himself against Joseph.

Dieu told him not to do this again, that it'd end bad for him. Switchblade remembered, it was whispering at him, eating at him. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop, he was in alpha heat and his instincts were getting the better of him. As soon as he heard Joseph's moan and felt the blond begin to shift under him, Switchblade knew he was going to fuck Joseph. 'Fuck what Dieu thinks.' Switchblade thought as he moved to be on top of Joseph, "Lennard." Joseph moaned as Switchblade bit and nipped at Joseph's neck, "I can't help myself 'round ya Joe, I knew that when I first saw ya." He growled, feeling up Joseph and continuing to give the blond hickeys. Joseph groaned, "Lennard, you complete me." He whispered, Lennard felt his heart ache in his chest as he kissed Joseph. He wanted to say it, god Switchblade wanted to shout it, tell the whole world how much he loved Joseph... But... He couldn't, it was forbidden. 

His heart loved who it loved he couldn't control that, he loved Joseph as much as a demon could love anyone. How flawed and broken the blond was, yet how forgiving he was, how bright he could be. He loved the person he knew Joseph was, the person Stephanie tried to lock away.

The two of them rolled around in the bed, loving each other under the covers like they had many nights ago. Kisses, gentle yet rough, touching fast and hard, slow and gentle, everything all at once. It was perfection made by such imperfect creatures, holding each other in an embrace that can be described as nothing other than frantic, hungry, love. Still, Switchblade felt something boiling in him, something he was only supposed to share with others of his kind, it was unpredictable this way, Dieu had told him that. Still, Lennard didn't stop, he allowed himself to mate a human, let himself give into chance. He held Joseph's hands above his hands and kissed him passionately as he took the leap of faith. Joseph gasped at the feeling, he knew something was different this time, he didn't know what. He felt it, deep in his chest, in his stomach, all over he felt warm. Warm and fuzzy, tingly. Lennard sighed, but he knew something was happening. He felt himself changing again. 

The realization sunk in and Switchblade pulled away fast. He looked down at Joseph as he felt his eyes going back to their natural state, his skin was burning to its original color. Switchblade hid his face from Joseph and got off of him. Switchblade ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his eyes were turning black and his skin was tinted red. 'Fuck.' He had to go home now.

There was a knock at the door "Lennard? Are you okay?" Joseph called from the other side of the door. Lennard cursed under his breath and tried to think of a way to get out of this. He grabbed the soup, wetting his hands and smearing the soup all over his hands. He flushed the toilet and shoved his fingers in his eyes. He smeared soup down his cheeks and groaned out in pain as his eyes stung. He couldn't open them and then He slammed his head on the bathtub, causing his head to bruise around where his horns were threatening to pierce the skin and cutting open a spot on his forehead, blood running down his already red face.

Lennard limped to the door and opened it, Joseph held him up, "Oh my god what happened?!" He exclaimed, "I really had ta' pee an' I got soap in ma eyes an' then I fell cause I couldn't see." Lennard groaned, holding his head and his eye. "Shit are you okay?" Joseph asked, "I-... I should be but I... I might have a concussion. I think I better get home an' have Kelly take me ta' tha' hospital." Lennard said, "I-... I can drive ya." Joseph said, "Nah Joe, 's alright. Ya got work later, might take a while y'know? Plus, you'll need tha' energy." He replied, Joseph sighed, "Alright... But let me drive you home. You can't see to drive with soap in your eyes." Lennard agreed and they got in the car to leave.

At Switchblade's place Joe wished him to get better and Lennard thanked him before getting out the car. He promised they'd hang out later and Joseph smiled at that


End file.
